the_crossover_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet
Ratchet and Clank are main protagonists of the Ratchet & Clank series and would be playable in The Crossover Game. Trophy Information TIME TO GO COMMANDO! Armed with a seemingly endless arsenal of spectacularly bizarre and outlandish weapons and gadgets, Ratchet and his robotic companion Clank have found themselves saving the universe from a myriad of threats, across both space and time. Their friendship forged over years of adventuring, they have learned to work extremely efficiently together, overwhelming opponents via both cunning and skill. Ratchet & Clank's Legacy Official Media: * Ratchet & Clank * Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando * Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal * Ratchet: Deadlocked * Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters * Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction * Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty * Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time * Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One * Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault * Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus * Ratchet & Clank (PS4) * Secret Agent Clank * The Ratchet & Clank Trilogy * Jak X: Combat Racing * PlayStation Move Heroes * PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Unofficial/Non-Canon: * PlayStation Smash Bros * PlayStation All-Stars: Polygon Version * PlayStation All-Stars Storm * PlayStation All-Stars: Battle Stadium * PlayStation All-Stars Round 2 * Microsoft Legends Battle Zone X (Cross-Platform Mode only) * Super Smash Bros. Next (Cross-Platform Mode only) * PlayStation x Nintendo: Super Smash Bros All-Stars Story Role TBA... Rivals Name: Jak & Daxter, TBA Reason: VS Jak & Daxter: '''TBA '''Connection: Jak & Daxter: '''Both the Jak and Daxter franchise and Ratchet & Clank franchise have had cameos in each other's games mainly because of the close partnership shared between its developers, Naughty Dog and Insomniac Games, the creators of PlayStation's iconic games: Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon. Jak and Ratchet have also been considered the mascots of their generation, and have actually met each other in PlayStation Move Heroes, where they bickered amongst themselves, but eventually became allies. Jak and Daxter and Ratchet & Clank are duos that involve one character for main gameplay (Jak and Ratchet) and one character for support/help (Daxter and Clank). Both challenged each other in Screwattack's DEATH BATTLE!. Current Status: TBA... Moveset Ratchet & Clank's moveset is imported directly from PlayStation All-Stars. This moveset applies to all Ratchet and Clank's variations. Normal Combos * '''Neutral: Ratchet strikes with the wrench, then again, and finishes with one more strike. Attacking while in the air, Ratchet fires the Omniblaster, shooting a proton blast that homes in on anyone near it. * Forward/Backward: If Ratchet is moving at a moderate pace, he throws a bomb in front of him with the Bomb Glove, which proceeds to explode. If Ratchet is dashing, he runs forward while firing the Lava Gun, letting out a stream of lava. Attacking while moving forward in the air will make Ratchet fire a scattershot with the Blitz Gun. Moving backward and attacking will make Ratchet turn around and fires the Flux Rifle. * Upward: Ratchet whips upwards with the Plasma Whip. If using this in the air, Ratchet fires titanium pellets upwards with the Concussion Gun, dealing more damage the closer the opponent is. * Downward: Ratchet throws the wrench forward, it spinning and returning to Ratchet like a boomerang. While in the air, Ratchet thrusts the wrench down onto the ground in a Hyper Strike. Smash Attacks * Side - Scorpion Flail: Ratchet pulls out the Scorpion Flail and holds it back, charging, before slamming it down in front of him. * Up - Devastator: Ratchet aims the Devastator upwards, charging, before firing missiles upwards that home in on anything that comes near. Charging increases the amount of missiles fired. * Down - Bee Mine Mk II: Ratchet plants a Bee Mine Mk II in the ground, similar to Snake, but upon being stepped on it releases a swarm of yellow bees-the more the longer you charge-to attack the opponent. If Ratchet himself triggers it, he will be surrounded by white bees, damaging anyone who touches him for a maximum of five seconds-again, more the longer you charge. Special Moves * Neutral - Sonic Eruptor: Ratchet pulls out the Sonic Eruptor and has the Xenegote burp into it, sending out a powerful soundwave as a projectile. * Back/Forward - Dopplebanger: Ratchet pulls out the Dopplebanger and fires a smaller duplicate of himself forward, which proceeds to chase after opponents and fire lasers at them; it could be destroyed by hitting it three times. * Upward - Swingshot: On the ground, works as a command grab as Ratchet fires the Swingshot and grabs the opponent with it, pulling them to him only for him to whack them upwards with his wrench. Ratchet can also use this move for a tether recovery. * Downward- Agents of Doom: Ratchet throws down a capsule to release four Agents of Doom around him; said robots then run into opponents and explode on them. Supers * Flight of the Aphelion: Ratchet and Clank jumps into Aphelion and it changes to a first person view, allowing them to fires missiles at their adversaries, similar to Snake's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros Brawl. * Giant Clank: Clank jumps off Ratchet's back and transforms into a giant version of himself, and Ratchet hops onto his head, Giant Clank taking flight to the right of the stage and being able to fire power lasers, fire powerful rockets, and fly around freely. After 15 seconds, Giant Clank lands and shrinks himself down, climbing back on to Ratchet's back as the battle resumes as normal. Taunts * Up: Ratchet twirls his wrench around before saying "Get ready to be wrenched" * Side: Ratchet turns to Clank on his back, who jumps off in front of Ratchet and says something, Ratchet nodding before Clank jumps back onto his back. * Down: Ratchet summons Mr Zurkon and asks "Seen any good holofilms?" Animations * Character Intro: Aphelion flies over the stage as Ratchet jumps out, Clank on his back and helping him glide down. * Victory Screen: Ratchet and Clank give each other a high-five and Ratchet then spins a golden bolt on his finger before putting it out. * Losing Screen: Ratchet looks down, sad as Clank claps for the winner. * Idle Animation: Ratchet stands still, occasionally turning to Clank on his back or twirling his wrench around. Costumes PlayStation All-Stars Combat Racers Gallery Category:PlayStation Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Ratchet & Clank Category:The Crossover Game Category:Fighters Category:Licensed Category:PlayStation Category:Console Characters